Odio, amor y apuestas
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Kagami x FemAkashi... Se conocieron y odiaron desde el primer momento, su caracter los obligaba a enfrentarse culpando de ello a esa atraccion que surgio desde el primer día, ella quería alejarlo, mientras el se aferraba a aquella chica lejos de su alcance, quien ganará esa apuesta... mencion de otras parejas
1. Chapter 1

************Otro crack medio extraño, de nuevo no se de donde lo saqué a ver que les parece************

************Como siempre Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.************

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

¿Como había terminado de ese modo? No lo entendía, la cama rechinaba por enésima vez esa noche, terminaban y volvían a comenzar, se volvió adictivo, sus labios, su cuerpo, sus manos arañando cada parte de él que tuviera a su alcance, esa pequeña fiera que ahora se movía sobre su cuerpo le había dado una de las mejores experiencias que había tenido en la vida, y quién era Kagami para negar que Shiori Akashi era la chica más ardiente con la que se había metido.

No era la primera vez de ninguno, pero el placer que sentían era tan intenso que no importaba realmente. Las expresiones y los gemidos de la chica no podían mentirle: lo disfrutaba, y eso era la mejor melodía para los oídos de Kagami. La atracción que se dio desde el primer momento entre ellos por fin se había desatado y ahora controlar lo que fue contenido por tanto tiempo será prácticamente imposible hasta que no se hayan saciado por completo del otro.

.

.

.

.

.

Hace 2 años….

Taiga Kagami con el cabello negro y rojo y sus ojos rojo intenso era 1.90 m de puro músculo y sensualidad, de apariencia salvaje que con una mirada invitaba a perderse en la selva sólo para ser devorada por este tigre. Conoció a la pelirroja cuando entró a primero a la preparatoria Rakuzan, la chica le robó el aliento desde el primer día, ¿que si era bonita?. Para Kagami era una total belleza desde que la vio. Su estatura apenas rebasaba el 1,60 pero lo compensaba con su hermoso cabello pelirrojo que llegaba hasta su espalda baja cuando lo llevaba suelto, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo sujetaba en una coleta alta dejando solo unos mechones al frente que enmarcaban su cara, resaltando aún más sus facciones de muñeca de porcelana. Tenía el cuerpo proporcionado a su estatura, pero eso sí, absolutamente TODO acomodado en el lugar correcto, agregándole sus piernas de infarto y terminando con esa mirada bicolor, siendo su ojo derecho rojo al igual que su cabello y el izquierdo de color dorado, esa mirada tan intensa que podría doblegar al más rudo, pero Kagami era testarudo y no se dejaría doblegar por esa pequeña fiera.

Oh, pero su encanto no se quedaba en lo físico, debido a su estatus social, la chica debía ser perfecta en todo, por lo que también era inteligente, las mejores notas de toda la escuela desde el examen de admisión, rechazó el puesto de presidenta del consejo estudiantil porque para sus metas decía que estaba demasiado trillado, además de ser una atleta natural destacando en todo deporte que le impusieran.

De hecho, para Kagami la chica habría sido perfecta pero tenía un gran, gran, defecto del cual se enteró cuando intento hablarle dos semanas después de que iniciaron las clases. Ellos estaban en salones diferentes, así que no había podido verla actuar en todo su esplendor. Y cuando lo hizo solo se aferró más a lo que no estaba a su alcance.

– Piérdete basura – fue lo que dijo la chica a su intento de decir hola, porque no pudo ni pronunciar la palabra.

– Así que esa es la segunda piel de la serpiente – fue lo que Kagami dijo antes de irse.

Ahí estaba el gran defecto, su personalidad era horrible. Y no sólo eso, desde el ese día cada mirada que recibía de la pelirroja llevaba implícito un "Muérete" en ella, además de que cada vez que se cruzaban, los insultos no se dejaban esperar y Kagami, impulsivo como es, comenzó a contestar. Sólo había algo de lo que nadie, ni ellos se dieron cuenta. La chica agredía a quien se acercaba pero no se acercaba a agredir, entonces, ¿qué la impulso a comenzar con esos enfrentamientos?.

Akashi tenía dos amigas: Tetsu Kuroko, más bajita que ella con el cabello celeste hasta los hombros completamente lacio y ojos del mismo color celeste. Era muy bonita a decir verdad, pero siempre pasaba desapercibida, sobretodo junto a Ryota Kise, modelo, era la chica más codiciada de la escuela con su 1,78 de despampanantes curvas, larga cabellera rubia y ojos de color ámbar, las tres juntas eran las más populares de la preparatoria. Después de observar un poco más de tiempo se dio cuenta de la aversión que la chica demostraba a cualquier chico que se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra. Había contadas excepciones a esa regla, las tres principales pertenecían al equipo de básquet. Toleraba a Daiki Aomine, jugador estrella del equipo de básquet con su 1,92 de estatura. Era el más grande rival de Kagami en este deporte, que aunque era un idiota a su punto de vista, era novio de su Tetsu, ¿cómo una chica de apariencia tan frágil terminó con una bestia como él?, es algo que no entendía; y a Shintaro Midorima con el que parecía llevarse demasiado bien, era el segundo lugar en calificaciones, de hecho, pensó que ellos tenían algo al principio pero lo descartó en primera al enterarse de que éste era el novio de la chica más deseada en toda la escuela, exactamente, Kise. Y en segundo, y al parecer más importante, por su propio novio: Atsushi Murasakibara, un chico de más de dos metros con una actitud de lo más aniñada y que destilaba la palabra pereza por cada poro de su piel con su cabello y ojos violeta, no sabía que era lo que la pelirroja veía en él. Akashi tenía un sentido de la amistad que rayaba en lo obsesivo, aunque claro, qué aspecto de su mente psicópata no rayaba en lo obsesivo, por lo que meterse con el novio de su amiga o engañar a su novio era absolutamente imposible.

Kagami no entendía cómo una persona podía tener una doble personalidad tan marcada, con su pequeño grupo la chica era un ángel que dirigía sonrisas que pasaban a ser irreales cuando te acercabas sólo un paso más de la cuenta y te dirigía su más fría mirada. Esa mujer era un espejismo que empezaba a convertirse en la obsesión de Kagami.

Para Taiga y su hermanastra Tatsuya Himuro, de cabello negro bastante largo que usaba a modo de cortina para cubrir su ojo izquierdo con un coqueto lunar bajo su ojo derecho rivalizaba en cuerpo y hermosura con Ryota, aunque sin ser tan popular puesto que era más introvertida y mucho menos expresiva. Cursaba segundo grado, el año escolar fue más o menos tranquilo ya que los problemas con la pequeña víbora o coralillo, como había empezado a llamarla, no llegaban más allá de los insultos. La primera vez que la llamó coralillo a la cara, la chica ni se inmutó, sin embargo al día siguiente que cruzó con ella le salió con una lista de insultos y palabrotas que hasta un marinero se habría sentido intimidado con eso. Aunque a Kagami le dio gracia, parecía que la chica se puso a investigar y no le agradó lo que encontró, así que siguió llamándola de ese modo para molestar.

Entrando Kagami a segundo año y Tatsuya a tercero, para su buena o mala suerte Kagami terminó en el mismo salón que los seis más populares. Buena suerte porque ahora podía ver esas piernas que soñaba tener alrededor de su cadera todos los días. Malo porque no era nada discreto y las miradas de odio que le eran dirigidas por la pelirroja sólo parecían incitarlo más. En primer año entró al equipo de básquet haciéndose amigo de los tres jugadores, en especial de Murasakibara, que cosa extraña porque era infantil hasta exasperar pero le seguía mucho. Eso ponía algo difíciles las cosas porque tener un crush con la novia de tu amigo la dejaba por demás fuera de tu alcance ya ni para hacer la lucha.

Para las fechas del festival escolar la coralillo decidió hacer un café cosplay y abusando de su gran don de mando sobre las masas se autoproclamó líder del proyecto usando a Kagami como mandadero para los trabajos pesados y fue ahí cuando se desató el infierno.

Siendo obligado a ir al almacén por unas cajas con disfraces que se iban a medir, se le hizo fácil cargar con todas al mismo tiempo para no tener que dar dos vueltas, aunque éstas limitaban un poco su visión, pero el almacén no estaba muy lejos del aula a fin de cuentas. Tardó un poco más de la cuenta pero ya casi lo lograba, poco antes de llegar frente a la entrada sintió un choque, inmediatamente dejó las cajas de lado para ayudar a la persona que había golpeado.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la pequeña fiera tumbada en el suelo, al caer su falda se había doblado hacia arriba dejando a simple vista lo que había debajo de ella. Como todo adolescente sus hormonas lo traicionaron y de una rápida mirada recorrió tanto como pudo desde los tobillos, pasando por las rodillas. Le costó un poco separar la mirada de sus muslos y se detuvo en la cadera de la chica, su piel blanca se le antojaba de lo más suave y aunque fue solo por unos segundos, para la chica se hicieron minutos. Reaccionando por fin a lo que estaba viendo, dirigió su mirada a los ojos de la chica tratando de disimular e inmediatamente estiró su mano por impulso para ayudarla a levantarse.

Rápidamente Akashi se levantó sin tomar la mano de Kagami, tenía las mejillas rojas a tono con su cabello, a Kagami esa visión se le hizo aún más incitante que la anterior. Miraba a Kagami con una furia que jamás había visto en sus ojos, en ese momento Kagami pudo vivir en carne propia un ataque que solo había podido divisar en su videojuego preferido.

Todo sucedió en un segundo, apoyándose en el brazo de Kagami la pelirroja dio un salto impresionante enredando sus piernas en el cuello del chico tomando impulso para después estrellarlo contra el piso. El pobre vio estrellas al instante, no sólo por ser el estampado en la ropa interior de la chica si no porque quedó noqueado con el impacto.

Después del fabuloso incidente los ataques de la chica se habían vuelto más constantes, al igual que los insultos que ahora tenían la palabra PERVERTIDO incluida, además de algunas bromas pesadas que constantemente dejaban a Kagami en ridículo delante de la clase e inclusive con algunos moretones y raspones. Pero hablamos de Kagami, el tipo era aún más testarudo que Ahomine y aunque sólo podía contestar con palabras porque, vamos, por muy víbora que fuera Akashi seguía siendo una chica que cada vez se metía más en su cabeza.

Poco antes de finalizar el año se corrió un rumor por toda la escuela, aparentemente a una de las chicas más populares le ponían el cuerno. Se armó un gran revuelo, todos sospechaban de Daiki, nadie creía a Midorima tan estúpido y veían a Murasakibara demasiado infantil como para algo de esa magnitud.

El misterio se resolvió cuando a un par de semanas de la graduación dos estudiantes fueron dados de baja de la escuela al haber sido encontrados por un prefecto teniendo relaciones sexuales en el baño. Atsushi Murasakibara y Tatsuya Himuro fueron expulsados al momento.

Akashi con toda la dignidad que pudo resistió el resto del día sin querer hablar con nadie y expulsando su aura asesina tanto como podía para evitar que alguien se acercara, retirándose inmediatamente al final del día para evitar que ni si quiera sus amigas le hicieran alguna pregunta.

Kagami salió tarde, como él y Tatsuya estaban solos en Japón el director lo mandó llamar para que contactara a sus padres cuanto antes debido al incidente. Estaba molesto, ¿cómo es que su hermana pudo hacer semejante estupidez a unas semanas de graduarse?, siendo un año mayor que él y supuestamente muy madura para su edad. Además, ¿desde cuándo se veía con Murasakibara?, ahora entendía por qué el gigante era tan amable con él desde que le presentó a su hermana o por qué iba seguido a estudiar a su casa o para que le pasara los apuntes, ahora que lo pensaba todo le pasó desapercibido, las señales ahí estaban, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta?, su hermana siempre estaba con ellos, almuerzo, salida, en el apartamento. Mierda, ¿qué lo tenía tan abstraído como para ignorar ese hecho? La idea le llegó de repente, estaba tan ocupado con su enojo que olvidó algo muy importante: cómo lo estaría pasando la Coralillo.

No sabía dónde vivía o su número así que no podía hacer mucho hasta el lunes que la viera en la escuela. Fue a un restaurante a comprar una veintena de hamburguesas para llevar pero no quería llegar a su casa, no quería ver a su hermana, por mucho que odiara que Akashi tuviera pareja, odiaba más lo que hizo su hermana y si fuera a casa probablemente diría cosas desagradables y no quería pelear con ella tampoco.

Se dirigió a un parque cercano y se sentó al pie de un árbol, pensaría mejor cuando su estómago estuviera lleno aunque él no era mucho de pensar. Estaba por comer pero escuchó un pequeño ruido, iba a continuar con lo suyo ignorando lo anterior cuando sintió algo caer en su mano.

– ¿Agua? – dijo para sí mismo, el cielo estaba despejado así que no podía ser lluvia. Levantó la vista y fue cuando la vio recargada al tronco del árbol abrazando una pierna y escondiendo su cabeza en ésta mientras que la otra pierna colgaba, no había manera de que pudiera equivocarse, se avergonzaba de ello pero reconocería esas piernas donde fuera.

– Cora… ¿Akashi? – Preguntó en voz alta corrigiéndose a sí mismo, no quería echar más leña al fuego.

– ¿Taiga? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la chica – ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí, maldito tigre pervertido? – continuó sin dar tiempo a una respuesta – Qué divertido deberá parecerte, ¿no? ¿Fue tu plan maestro? Mira que lograr que tu hermana me robara al novio fue algo bajo hasta para ti.

Perdida como estaba en sus reclamos no se dio cuenta de que Kagami también había subido al árbol y ahora lo tenía en una rama a su lado un poco más abajo. El chico le colocó una hamburguesa en la boca para callarla.

– PRIMERO – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra – Mis problemas contigo son MIS PROBLEMAS CONTIGO, Coralillo, involucrar a otros es de cobardes y yo no lo soy, y menos tendría que meter a mi hermana, tú lo has dicho: eso es bajo hasta para mí. SEGUNDO, no me parece divertido, sí, me he dedicado a molestarte pero jamás ha sido mi intención hacerte llorar. Y TERCERO, no estoy para nada de acuerdo con lo que hizo por eso estoy aquí, no quiero verla, por eso no quiero llegar a mi casa.

La chica terminó la hamburguesa, tenía hambre y estaba tan sorprendida por las palabras del pelirrojo que se dedicó a comer para disimular que no tenía nada que decir, incluso había dejado de llorar. Viéndolo de ese modo el pelirrojo no parecía tan mala persona. Aunque bueno, por algo había llamado su atención desde que lo conoció, aunque también habría que ser ciega para no ver el escultural cuerpo del chico, sumándole el hecho de que nadie se había atrevido a llevarle la contra antes, no por mucho tiempo al menos y este tipo ya llevaba dos años enfrentándola.

– Tengo un departamento cerca de aquí – dijo sin meditar como sonaría eso, cosa que no era muy común en ella. – No hay mucho pero tengo videojuegos. Lo uso cuando quiero estar sola, le estaban haciendo mantenimiento, pero supongo que a esta hora ya terminaron. Si quieres te lo puedo prestar por hoy pero me tendrás que pagar si rompes algo.

– Supongo que estará bien…. Pero… oye, cómo es eso de que tienes un departamento. ¿Es tuyo? – preguntó un poco confuso.

– Sí, tengo dos, uno aquí y el otro en Tokio. Son míos porque los compré sólo con mi dinero, evitando por todos los medios utilizar aunque sea un solo centavo de mis padres, aquel está más amueblado porque lo compré primero. Juego al ajedrez desde secundaria y al shogi desde primaria, los premios en competencias suelen ser excelentes y si sabes en qué invertir en poco tiempo puedes hacer bastante dinero – le explicó la chica.

– ¡Vaya! Coralillo, me sorprendes, creo que no sólo tienes pinta de ser inteligente – le dijo Kagami empezando a bromear con ella.

- Claro que no y ya deja de llamarme así, hay que bajar para llevarte al departamento - Decía la chica mientras se ponía de pie sobre la rama dándole a Kagami una vista panorámica de todo el largo de esas hermosas piernas.

– ¡Oh! ¿Te gusta lo que ves, pervertido? – le habló la chica no con enojo sino con diversión, le encantaba provocarlo, sin embargo, no se lo admitiría ni a ella misma.

Kagami bajó de un salto parte del árbol para dejar de mirarle mientras era seguido por Akashi, que cayó encima de él riendo al ver al pelirrojo con la cara en el pasto mientras ella estaba sentada en su espalda.

– Lo hiciste a propósito – reclamó Kagami

– Te juro que esta vez sí fue un accidente – contestó la chica con una sonrisa, de esas que lo dejaban embelesado desde la primera vez que la vio a lo lejos.

– La palabra accidente no existe contigo, tú todo lo haces a propósito con un plan y sabiendo dónde, cuándo y cómo actuar, ahora quítate de encima o no llegaremos nunca – le dijo alzando la voz.

Akashi se sorprendió por cuánta razón tenía ya que en realidad así era, lo analizaba todo antes de actuar y sabiendo exactamente cuál sería el resultado de sus actos, sólo se equivocó en algo, con él si se daba el lujo de ser impulsiva, él siempre se salía de sus estándares, nunca reaccionaba como lo esperaba, cosa que la sacaba de quicio la mayor parte del tiempo y siempre la enfrentaba, cosa que a ella le encantaba porque la hacía sentirse más normal, él no la temía.

Akashi se levantó y Kagami junto con ella para dirigirse al apartamento que la chica mencionó. Después de caminar unas tres calles, llegaron al edificio y subieron al elevador para entrar en la única puerta que había en el último piso.

El lugar era bastante espacioso aunque como dijo la chica no tenía muchos muebles, pero sí lo más importante para Kagami: un amplio sofá en el centro de la sala que en cuanto vio pensó que usaría para dormir esa noche, se veía bastante cómodo y lo suficientemente amplio para que cupiera sin torcerse algo. Cuando dirigió su mirada al frente del sillón comprendió el por qué de la falta del resto del mobiliario, aunque no es que un adolecente lo necesite. Frente a él había un mueble bastante sencillo con una pantalla con HD de 64" y debajo de ésta había seis consolas de videojuegos distintas ordenadas de forma horizontal en una de las repisas. PlayStation 1, 2 y 3, una Game Cube, una Xbox 360 y una Xbox One. Y en las siguientes dos repisas debajo de ésta, estaba ordenada una vasta colección de videojuegos.

– Quiero comprobar algo – dijo mientras tomaba el juego The King of Fighters 2002.

– Ok, entonces te dejo, cierras la puerta mañana cuando te vayas – dijo la chica antes de dar media vuelta – La cama está tras la primera puerta.

– ¡Eh! No, tú no te vas así – dijo Kagami – Vas a jugar por lo menos una reta conmigo y no lo niegues porque sé perfectamente que sabes jugar y hasta puedo decir que juegas con Shermie.

– Te atreves a darme órdenes, tú, maldito tigre pervertido – respondió Akashi con su mirada fría.

Kagami suavizó su voz para contestar – ¡Vamos! Sólo una reta, estaré solo lo que queda del día, además si pierdes tienes el pretexto de que eres una chica, es más puedo dejarte ganar si quieres. Sólo un juego – la miró directo a los ojos, cosa que sólo él se permitía hacer sin bajar la mirada, nadie más podía sostener esa mirada bicolor por mucho tiempo.

Akashi suavizo su expresión un poco – Está bien, pero no me dejes ganar, quiero que vayas con todo, no quiero que digas que te gané por haber sido suave conmigo.

Ambos tomaron asiento y empezaron a jugar, Kagami era bastante bueno a decir verdad y aun así no podía ganarla.

– Sabía que no era mi imaginación – dijo en voz alta el pelirrojo

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó la chica algo intrigada pero sin perder concentración en el juego.

– La primera vez que me noqueaste, estaba seguro de haber visto ese movimiento en este juego, por eso sabia con qué personaje jugarías – contestó siguiendo con su jugada.

– Ah, te refieres a esto – el mismo movimiento que aplicó en Kagami se reprodujo en la pantalla dándole la victoria.

Y no se había equivocado, el personaje principal de la chica era Shermie y era con el que siempre lograba ganarle. Jugaron cinco partidas cuando Akashi afirmó que ya se iba.

– No te vayas aún – pidió Kagami - Anda, una más, por favor, sólo una más – estaba casi suplicante

– Y qué gano yo quedándome, si sigo ganado así me voy a aburrir – contestó la chica dando en el orgullo de Kagami.

– Cumpliré una de tus ordenes. Si me ganas de nuevo cumpliré una orden o por cada vez que me ganes. Y si yo gano, tu cumplirás una orden mía. ¿Te parece el trato?.

Doblegar a quien no había podido doblegar a lo largo de los años era demasiado tentador para la chica que siempre mantenía control de todo.

– Trato hecho, pero no quiero que después te quejes, entendiste, ga-ti-to – le dijo remarcando cada sílaba de la última palabra.

El apodo no hizo otra cosa más que encender la llama de competitividad de Kagami, tenía que ganar, pondría a su merced a la pequeña víbora de una vez por todas.

La partida dio comienzo, cada quien eligiendo a sus tres personajes, Kagami había logrado vencer a los primeros dos de Akashi con su primer luchador, sólo le quedaba Shermie y estaba más que confiado puesto que aún tenía dos peleadores en reserva así que las probabilidades de la pelirroja eran casi nulas. Para su sorpresa, la chica le ganó sin que él pudiera darle un solo golpe así que no sólo su orgullo se hundió con el juego si no también con lo que vino después.

Kagami se levantó del sillón – ¿Qué es lo que me vas a ordenar?, pero recuerda que es sólo una orden – dijo Kagami algo temeroso, no sabía que es lo que podría obligarle a hacer, y de todo lo que podría imaginarse, su mente jamás lo preparó para lo que la chica le diría.

– La camisa – miró con aire de suficiencia, con el orgullo que la caracterizaba, primero se deleitaría la vista con él antes de humillarlo.

– ¡Eh! – fue lo que pudo responder.

– Te ordeno que te quites la camisa – repitió algo más lento.

Kagami se quedó en shock unos segundos. Luego le llegó a su mente una idea para molestar a la chica. Cuando llegó no se quitó el saco del uniforme y la orden era quitarse la camisa así que tendría que quitarse el saco y la corbata pero nadie dijo que no podía volvérselo a poner.

Se retiró el saco y la corbata lentamente para desesperar a la chica, desabotonaba la camisa con la misma lentitud, cuando sus fabulosos pectorales se veían perfectamente se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a la chica, cosa que la destanteó un poco. Terminó de desabrocharla y la deslizó con una delicadeza extrema por su ancha espalda dando una vista perfecta de cada músculo perfectamente acomodado en su lugar, Akashi casi gemía solo de verle, no pudo más que morder su labio inferior para reprimir esos impulsos. Justo cuando pensó que el chico daría vuelta y que por fin podría deleitarse con la vista de ese torso al que le tenía "curiosidad" desde que había ido la primera vez a ver al equipo de básquet entrenar, sucedió lo que no esperaba.

Kagami se colocó de nuevo el saco abrochándolo y sobre éste la corbata antes de voltear a verle, ¡Dios santo! la vista se le antojaba de lo más erótica. El saco blanco directo sobre su piel resaltaba el bronceado de Taiga haciéndolo lucir de lo más apetecible y con el detalle la corbata era la personificación de la lujuria.

Kagami solo podía sonreír ante la expresión de la chica, parece que le fue mejor de lo que pensaba – ¿Qué pasa? Te comió la lengua el gato – le dijo con el tono más seductor que tenía.

– Eso quisieras, pero no tienes tan buena suerte. Parece que eres más listo de lo que pensé – entendía lo que estaba haciendo, parece que la descubrió, el chico no era un cabeza hueca después de todo.

– Viniendo de ti, lo tomaré como un cumplido – le dijo tomando de nuevo el mando de la consola para seguir con el juego – ¿Continuamos?.

La siguiente ronda costó un poco más de trabajo pero aun así Akashi ganó e inmediatamente en cuanto salió la indicación de 'Winner' le ordenó – Quítate el saco.

Kagami sólo rio ante la impaciencia de la chica y volviendo a hacerlo en movimientos lentos pero sensuales se quitó solamente el saco. Maldita sea, eso debía ser un crimen, parecía que estuviera haciendo un striptease y eso que sólo se estaba quitando una prenda. Lo peor no fue eso, daba calor sólo de ver su cuerpo, ese abdomen debería ser ilegal. Shiori reprimió sus ganas de arrojársele encima, no, ella estaba haciendo esto para humillarlo, si se dejaba llevar no podría vengarse por estos dos años, además, nadie salía ileso después de llevarle la contra, aunque ese cuerpo bien merecía pasarlo por alto, ¡NO! tenía que dejar de pensar eso.

Kagami vio la duda en sus ojos y se alegró, por ello se sabía atractivo y esta chica se lo estaba confirmando, sobretodo cuando vio un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que nada tenía que ver con la vergüenza.

– ¿Quieres que sigamos jugando? – preguntó de nuevo de forma sensual con algo de doble sentido, dirigiéndole una mirada de deseo a la chica regresándola al presente.

La siguiente ronda la ganó de nuevo Akashi pero cada vez le costaba más trabajo, además de que se distraía al ver cómo cuando los dedos de Kagami presionaban los botones del control se tensaban los músculos de sus brazos.

Esta vez sólo le dijo que se quitara los calcetines, tenía que tranquilizase antes de quitarle algo más o no podría llegar más lejos. Su intención era hacerlo sufrir mientras lo obligaba a obedecerle con pequeñas órdenes, pero parecía que la que sufría era ella, incluso el quitarse esto último fue un deleite de movimientos para ella.

Lo peor vino cuando Kagami de estar inclinado al frente acomodó uno de los cojines del sofá detrás del él para acomodarse de lleno en el respaldo del sofá, estirando los brazos y dejando las manos con el mando sobre sus muslos, era una postura bastante relajada que daba una vista prefecta de su torso con sólo la corbata puesta, siguió con la mirada hasta llegar al mando de la consola que fue colocado estratégicamente justo entre las piernas del chico, Shiori se quedó mirando lo que parecieron minutos hasta que el pelirrojo la sacó de nuevo de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – En ese momento entendió que su mirada era bastante indiscreta y que lo que veía no era precisamente el mando de la consola.

Kagami se burlaba de ella, la estaba provocando y ella caía redondita ante sus provocaciones.

– Te ganaré de nuevo – dijo la chica dirigiendo su mirada a la pantalla.

– Eso lo veremos, Coralillo – le contestó.

Lo que faltaba aparte de provocarla, la seguía llamando por ese horrible apodo. Entre la molestia por el sobrenombre, la distracción que figuraba el cuerpo del chico y el hecho de que Kagami ya había agarrado el ritmo del juego de la pelirroja, la victoria de Kagami no se hizo esperar.

Por fin había ganado, Shiori mordió su labio inferior algo preocupada por lo que le iba a ordenar. No sabía qué podía estar cruzando la mente del tigre, nunca lo sabía, por eso lo había mantenido tan lejos como podía. Pero le atraía tan intensamente.

Taiga se levantó del sofá, sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón tecleando un poco y luego se lo mostró a la chica: era un cronómetro y marcaba un minuto – Te vas a quedar quieta un minuto – fue lo que dijo poniéndola de pie – Cuando la alerta suene terminado el minuto podrás moverte de nuevo, entendido.

– Pero… – iba a reclamar pero Kagami la interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios para callarla – ¿Me dirás que la hija de los Akashi no tiene palabra?. – Eso era un golpe bajo pero era verdad, habían apostado y perdió – Es sólo un minuto – le susurró al oído dándole un escalofrió de excitación por toda la espina.

– Si intentas algo pervertido te mataré, nadie sabe que estás aquí conmigo. – Kagami soltó un bufido en son de burla.

– Y lo dice la chica que me dejó medio desnudo. Además no tienes de que preocuparte no haré nada que no quieras – no dio tiempo a contestar cuando dijo – Corre el tiempo.

Dejando el cronómetro iniciado a la vista para relajar a la chica acercó sus manos comenzando a desabrochar su saco, con una delicadeza que no iba para nada con ese tremendo cuerpo y sus grandes manos, jalaba un poco los botones para que ésta no sintiera sus dedos mientras abría el saco lentamente. Después deslizó el saco desde las solapas para bajarlo por su espalda de nuevo sin tocarla, lo que sí hizo fue soplar ligeramente en la nuca de la chica haciendo que su piel se erizara de nuevo. Ese hombre era el erotismo en persona, la tenía en un estado de completa excitación y de verdad ni si quiera la había tocado, le quitó solamente el saco dejándolo en el respaldo del sofá. Después con sus últimos 5 segundos se acercó para susurrarle al oído – ves, no pasó nada - y justo entonces sonó la alarma. Kagami se alejó de ella regresándole su espacio personal. Akashi no se dio cuenta cuándo cerró los ojos o dejó de respirar hasta que los empezó a abrir soltando en una exhalación todo el aire contenido. Miró al pelirrojo que ya se había sentado de nuevo tomando el control del juego. Akashi tomó asiento tratando de controlar el temblor que sentía en las piernas.

No dijeron otra palabra y simplemente comenzando la partida que de nuevo Akashi perdió, Kagami se divertía de lo lindo con cada expresión que se asomaba por el rostro de Akashi, ya que sólo la veía feliz con sus amigas o la seriedad que mostraba a todo el mundo, pero en el mucho rato que llevaban jugando había demostrado un sinfín de emociones, ese juego de gato y ratón le divertía, él no hacia planes y de hecho era bastante impulsivo es por eso que la chica tenía tanto éxito provocándolo en la escuela, pero cuando se trataba de seducir estaba lo bastante experimentado para saber que tenía que hacer las cosas a un ritmo específico, midiendo las reacciones de la chica en cuestión para saber cómo seguir. Seducir es de dos, por lo que el estar al pendiente de la otra persona es lo principal, no importa si es una noche o una relación.

Tomó el cronómetro nuevamente poniendo nerviosa a Akashi, aspecto que no le pasó desapercibido, modificando un poco su siguiente orden.

Le mostro el cronómetro a cinco minutos, y no la tranquilizaba en nada si la rondaba por cinco minutos sin tocarla de nuevo, esta vez no podría controlarse. Pero eso no era lo que Kagami tenía en mente, quería torturarla un poco más. Una vez que vio tras el juego de Akashi, volverlo en su contra no fue tan difícil. Pero había que calmar las cosas o él también terminaría perdiendo el control.

– La orden es que te encierres cinco minutos en el baño y te refresques un poco…. Ah, y que te quites el sostén – le dijo sin pelos en la lengua.

Akashi abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa – ¿Qué dijiste?.

– Lo que oíste, quiero que te metas al baño y te quites es sostén, pero debes dejarte el resto del uniforme, por eso creo conveniente que lo hagas en el baño pero si quieres hacerlo aquí yo no opondré resistencia – Akashi se veía cada vez más perdida en el sonido de su voz, tenía intenciones de hacerlo ahí para provocar al pelirrojo pero corría el riesgo de que le volteara de nuevo la jugada así que aprovecharía para calmarse – Y bien ¿qué harás?.

– Dame el cronómetro - dijo estirando la mano, Kagami le paso el cronómetro ya iniciado colocándolo en la mano de la chica rozando solo la punta de sus dedos muy ligeramente, un toque casi imperceptible para cualquiera, pero con los sentidos de la pelirroja tan despiertos como estaban ese ligero toque pareció la más intensa de las caricias, por lo que esta vez sin poderlo reprimir un gemido salió de su boca, un sonido muy quedo, pequeño pero audible en medio del silencio en el que se encontraban. En cuanto el celular estuvo en su mano Akashi corrió al baño, debía controlarse, no permitiría que le ganaran en autocontrol, era Shiori Akashi, la reina de las apariencias y de la indiferencia, la reina del hielo, apenas llegó vio el celular tenía 4:45 minutos para calmarse y lo primero que hizo fue mojar su nuca.

Kagami sonreía, sus ojos ya se estaban oscureciendo un poco por el deseo pero tenía un autocontrol impecable ya que tenía que estar preparado para cuando la chica dijera basta. Aunque no le había pasado más de un par de veces y esperaba que esta ocasión no pasara a ser la tercera. Se dirigió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. A pesar de faltarle mucho a la cocina, tenía lo necesario: estufa, refrigerador y un microondas que le seria de ayuda para calentar las hamburguesas que no había podido terminar por su encuentro con la pelirroja.

Aprovechó para revisar el refrigerador que estaba abastecido, parece ser que la chica pasaba bastante tiempo ahí. En lugar de agua tomó una botella de jugo del refrigerador y regresó a la sala, según sus cuentas los cinco minutos estaban por terminar. Puso la botella helada contra su nunca, tenía que mantener la cabeza lo más fría posible para poder continuar con el juego o no habría valido la pena. Había pasado ya un par de horas desde que estaban ahí y si todo seguía como hasta ahora serian otras tantas horas.

Estaba sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó la alarma en su oreja que lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, no la había escuchado salir.

– ¿Listo para el siguiente round? – susurró la chica en su otra oreja y mordió su lóbulo al terminar la frase desconcertándolo por completo. Aunque no lo dio a notar, se levantó del sillón para observar que hubiera cumplido el reto, pero lo que vio iba más allá: se había quitado el sujetador, de acuerdo, lo llevaba en una mano pero aparte se había soltado el cabello y lo había humedecido puesto que había gotas que resbalaban por algunos mechones mojando la blusa que tenía desfajada y desabotonada hasta el ombligo y se transparentaba por el agua, aún llevaba la falda y las medias. Su cuerpo reaccionó ante la visión de forma casi inmediata. Malditas hormonas que lo traicionaban siempre que se trataba de esta chica. Ahora sí estaban jugando al gato y al ratón y pronto alguno de los dos caería.

Trago duro antes de poder decir palabra, que bueno que se había relajado un poco antes de verla así o de verdad se hubiera arrojado sobre ella como una bestia.

– ¿Continuamos? – Dijo Kagami señalando el asiento.

La chica se limitó a mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción al comprobar que había logrado lo que deseaba con la reacción del pelirrojo, aunque quisiera ocultarlo, el brillo en su mirada al recorrer su figura lo había delatado. Aunque aún estaba el detalle de que el pelirrojo seguía con el torso desnudo y ahora algo sudado porque el ambiente empezaba a tornarse algo caliente, envidiaba esas gotas de sudor que empezaban a formarse y dar un ligero brillo a su torso distrayéndola otro tanto. Aunque empezaba a darle algo más de guerra al pelirrojo al final éste de nuevo le ganó la partida.

Taiga de inmediato tomó su celular para poner el cronómetro a un minuto de nuevo, con este movimiento debía terminar el juego. Mostró el cronómetro a la chica y acercándose a ésta susurró con una voz profunda cargada de deseo – Ya sabes, tienes prohibido moverte – Akashi, esperando lo que sea que viniera simplemente cerró sus ojos y le dejó hacer.

Inició el cronómetro y de nuevo sin tocarla se colocó detrás de ésta para desabotonar la falda. Llevaba casi un año soñando con contemplar de nuevo esas piernas y haber estado tantas horas jugando para no verlas sería un desperdicio. Dejó que la tela cayendo acariciara a la chica mientras él se agachaba junto con la prenda para poder alargar la caricia tanto como la longitud de esas piernas se lo permitiera. Akashi suspiró ante esa sensación, mentiría si dijera que no estaba excitada, sin embargo, aún restaban veinte segundos que Kagami no desperdiciaría, así que una vez la falda estuvo en el suelo, acercó sus labios hasta rozar levemente la rodilla izquierda de la chica y en un movimiento suave apenas tocando esa tersa piel que era como la más fina seda, subió recorriendo toda la longitud de su muslo pasando por el hueso de su cadera con la blusa del uniforme cubriendo su rostro, dio una rápida lamida justo debajo de su ombligo, de igual forma fue un ligero roce, casi sin tocarla pero fue más que suficiente para que gimiera de forma audible justo antes de que la alarma diera fin a ese minuto.

Akashi abrió los ojos – Una ronda más – dijo mirándolo fijamente, pero esta vez sus ojos brillaban. Kagami estaba disfrutando como nunca pero mentiría si dijera que la erección que tenía debajo del pantalón no comenzaba a dolerle. Tenía que terminar eso pronto, ya sea para desahogarse con la chica o por su propia mano, al fin y al cabo su mente le proporcionaría material suficiente para hacerlo por el momento.

Sin querer le había mostrado su talón de Aquiles, aunque Akashi ya lo conocía planeaba aprovechar que estaba al descubierto para ganar esa última partida. Dejo que él tomara asiento, cada quién seleccionó a sus personajes e iniciaron la primera pelea siendo ganada por Kagami, en el intervalo entre primer y segundo round Akashi se levantó sobre el sofá un momento obligando a Kagami a mirar sus piernas más por instinto, al comprobar que tenía razón en lo que sospechaba simplemente se limitó a sentarse sobre el respaldo del sofá un poco más cerca del pelirrojo. La evidente distracción que provocó hizo que la partida terminara en menos de un minuto con la aplastante derrota del pelirrojo.

– Ahora te quitas el pantalón – ordenó la chica jalándolo de la corbata para ponerlo de pie. El chico obedeció y de nuevo con uno de sus sensuales movimientos deslizó el pantalón fuera de su cuerpo quedando sólo con un ajustado bóxer negro que por la forma de entallarse a su cuerpo dejaba realmente poco a la imaginación.

– Si no hubieras echo trampa, Coralillo, serias tú la que estaría en esta situación – le dijo Kagami para molestarla, cosa que logro fácilmente.

Akashi, molesta, tomó uno de los cojines del sillón y lo arrojó a la cara de Taiga rebotando en ésta y cayendo al piso – Ya deja de llamarme así, yo no soy ninguna víbora.

– Claro que lo eres, una pequeña, altamente venenosa y muy astuta.

– Eres un idiota – dijo tratando de empujarlo, pero él tenía más fuerza de la que pensó y no pudo ni moverlo, sin embargo ella perdió el equilibrio y trastabilló con los cojines en el suelo.

Para evitar que la chica se golpeara, Kagami se colocó de modo que recibió el impacto de la caída en su espalda y Akashi cayó sobre él en una posición bastante comprometedora, sentada a horcajadas completamente sobre la cadera del basquetbolista. Al darse cuenta de la situación quiso levantarse pero el movimiento hizo que rozara un poco sobre el miembro del chico. Debido a que lo único que les separaba eran unas finísimas telas, ambos reaccionaron al tacto.

Sus hormonas lo traicionaron de nuevo con la misma chica y más por impulso que nada, tomó las caderas de la chica buscando un nuevo roce que no se hizo esperar.

Akashi no pudo contener un gemido que escapó de sus labios. Colocando sus manos en el pecho del chico intentaba detenerlo con muy poca convicción de levantarse.

– M-maldito pervertido, qué crees que haces – decía la pelirroja con voz entrecortada.

– Nada que no quieras – contestó moviendo las caderas un poco más, si la chica quisiera no sólo ya se habría levantado sino que le habría matado.

Las manos de la chica comenzaban a aferrarse a los hombros de Kagami que ya ni si quiera sujetaba su cadera si no que paseaba sus manos con toda libertad y descaro por sus piernas, subiendo y bajando con exquisita lentitud por todo lo largo de las mismas mientras la chica se pegaba cada vez más a su cuerpo buscando un contacto más directo.

Sin poder resistirlo más, fue ella quien se abalanzó sobre él iniciando así con un desenfrenado beso que Kagami correspondió al instante.

Separándose un poco para tomar aire la chica le dijo de nuevo – Eres un idiota.

– Y tú una psicópata – Kagami se sentó para besarla mejor tomándola con una mano de la cintura mientras metía la otra bajo la desabrochada blusa que ya no cubría casi nada.

– Maldito bastado – dijo besándolo de nuevo mientras era ella quien movía las caderas en un vaivén casi desesperado.

– Estás completamente loca – contestó tomando en entre sus dedos un ya erecto pezón de la chica pellizcándolo levemente, ocasionando un gemido que lo único que hizo fue nacer en la garganta de ella y morir en la de él.

Entre beso y beso, caricia y caricia seguían insultándose sin detener la llama que se encendió tras ese juego.

Por fin Kagami se levantó del suelo cargando a la chica con las manos aferradas a su perfecto trasero y ésta a su vez enredó las piernas en la cadera de él. La recargó en la pared junto a la puerta que ella le indicó que daba a la cama.

Tras un poco de esfuerzo logró abrir la puerta sin dejar de besarla y apenas divisó la cama recostó a la chica en ella para colocarse encima, disfrutando de una nueva y más cómoda sesión de besos desesperados.

Como pudo deshizo los últimos botones de la blusa y haciéndola de lado tomó uno de los pechos de la chica con la boca mientras con una mano se adueñaba del otro dejándose llevar los gemidos que ella inútilmente intentaba acallar con sus manos, después de un par de minutos bajó recorriendo con su lengua cada pedazo de piel a su alcance sin detener su camino llegando hasta tomar lo que buscaba.

Pasó la lengua sobre las completamente húmedas bragas de la chica para después con los dientes deslizarlas hacia abajo por toda la longitud de esas piernas.

Cuando terminó volvió a acariciar sus muslos con los labios y tras dirigirle una mirada a los ojos a la chica como pidiendo su permiso –a lo que ésta sólo asintió– separó sus piernas con ambas manos para enterrar su rostro entre las mismas saboreando primero sutilmente la intimidad de la pelirroja, para después estimular su clítoris con la lengua mientras la penetraba con los dedos. Llegados a este punto, ella se aferraba a las sábanas gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer entre sus manos, la mejor de sus fantasías hecha realidad.

Ella se sentía deshacerse en sus manos, todo lo que ese chico la hizo sentir desde el principio era nada comparado con ese momento en el que sentía que el orgasmo era inminente, hasta que se dio cuenta del detalle de que él sólo se preocupaba por el placer de ella y eso no era equitativo. Con la mente medio nublada por el placer logró emitir una única palabra pero fue suficiente para detenerlo.

– Espera – le dijo tratando de regular su respiración.

Él se detuvo, por un momento pensó lo peor y más después de que ella se levantara, pero supo que no había nada mal cuando la vio rebuscando en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche. Una vez encontrando lo que buscaba le sonrió mientras se acercaba, lo dejó recostado mostrándole lo que tenía en las manos: un condón.

Una vez lo tuvo recostado tomó el control de la situación, colocó el pequeño sobre a un lado y retiró la única prenda que el pelirrojo aún conservaba puesta, después abrió el sobrecito tomando el contenido entre sus labios para colocárselo al chico con la boca. Eso iba más allá de toda fantasía. Tras haberlo colocado en su lugar lo miró a los ojos mientras se acercaba a él, colocando una pierna de cada lado de la cadera del pelirrojo y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos se empaló ella misma autopenetrándose frente a sus ojos para comenzar a moverse tan pronto como pudo.

A pesar de la pequeña barrera Kagami podía sentir a la perfección el calor y la humedad que rodeaban su miembro haciéndolo jadear mientras Akashi marcaba el ritmo que quería moviéndose a su antojo, deshaciéndose en el placer que provocaba en ambos.

Después de unos minutos sentía de nuevo llegar el orgasmo y ésta vez no lo detendría, quería sentirlo, perderse en él, llegar al máximo punto del placer, pero no llegaría sola.

Se aferró aún más a los hombros del pelirrojo empezando a besar y lamer su cuello a la vez que se aferraba con las uñas clavadas a la piel del chico, que más que sentir dolor parecía disfrutar cada vez que lo hacía, ya no podía más, estaba cerca de llegar, así que lo dijo sin más.

– Terminemos juntos, Taiga. – Ese susurro en su oído le causó un escalofrío placentero que le recorrió todo el cuerpo terminando en su virilidad. Con una mano la tomó de la cintura para invertir posiciones dejándola debajo de su cuerpo sin romper el contacto. Una vez hecho esto arremetió con un ritmo desenfrenado llevándolos a ambos al clímax en un par de segundos.

Cabe decir que fue el mejor y más intenso orgasmo que habían experimentado en la vida, una delicia que bien valía la pena recordar.

Sólo unos segundos después se dejó caer a su lado para retirar el preservativo lleno a tope. Ambos cansados, sudados y agitados trataban de calmar tanto su respiración como su desbocado corazón. Una vez más tranquilo fue él quién habló:

– ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

– No lo sé, pero quiero repetirlo.

– Cuando gustes, preciosa.

– Sabes, es la primera vez que me halagas.

– Es la primera vez que me lo permites.

– Hazme sentir así de nuevo y tal vez te lo permita más seguido, ¿crees lograrlo?

– ¿Es una apuesta?

– Será una apuesta interesante.

A ella siempre le había atraído de todos modos, desde el primer día, así que no importó realmente, su gran escándalo sólo le había dado el pretexto suficiente para dejarse levar por una vez en la vida.

Podrían decirse cualquier insulto, odiarse ante los demás, pero entre las cuatro paredes de esa habitación se conocieron mejor que nadie, lo que empezó siendo sólo sexo antes de las vacaciones, terminó siendo un noviazgo formal al final de las mismas. En estos momentos están estudiando la universidad próximos a mudarse juntos a ese mismo apartamento que fue testigo del primer encuentro de muchos que se dieron hasta llegar a lo que son ahora.

Y del otro par... sólo comento que cambiaron de escuela, obviamente, tras enterarse los padres de Tatsuya quisieron alejarla. sin embargo ella ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad por lo que después de terminar la preparatoria ella y Atsushi huyeron juntos, los únicos que saben dónde encontrarlos, irónicamente, son Taiga y su pareja que los visitan de vez en cuando sin enojos, sin rencores, no es necesario ya que, gracias a ellos le dieron la oportunidad a algo mejor, a una locura que surgió de enfrentar un tigre contra una víbora.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y bien, ¿como fue? los comentarios serán bien recibidos**


	2. El mejor regalo del mundo

**********Bueno, aquí esta mi regalo de navidad para todos aquellos que leen mis fics, espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten, y les deseo lo mejor ahora y siempre.**********

**********Como siempre Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.**********

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

El mejor regalo del mundo

.

.

.

Tenía meses de que Tatsuya había desaparecido con Murasakibara, ocho meses para ser más exactos en los cuales no sabía nada de ella, a pesar de haber tomado varias de sus pertenencias consigo, dejo su celular y gran parte de lo que alguna vez Taiga o sus padres le regalaron exceptuando su anillo de plata, que siempre mantenía colgado a su cuello igual al de su hermano, símbolo del vínculo que mantenían.

Kagami se odiaba por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, de lo que su hermana sentía por el gigante de su equipo de básquet, por no haber visto cuando todo aquello comenzó. Llevaba esos mismos meses de un humor de perros, a pesar de llevar ya varios meses de relación Akashi, que mitigaba algo su pena, aun se sentía frustrado por lo que pasó con su hermana. En Marzo cuando los expulsaron, debido a su promedio había logrado entrar a la universidad en Akita, mientras que Murasakibara asistiría a Yosen para su último año de preparatoria, sin embargo, sus padres decidieron que ella no debía seguir en Japón, y mucho menos, si iba a salir con una persona como el pelimorado. Taiga había intentado defenderla pero cuando sus padres llegaron con los boletos de abordaje para el vuelo a Estados Unidos fue la última vez que pudo ver a su hermana.

Aceptó irse con sus padres al aeropuerto, con su padre al volante y su madre en el asiento del copiloto había mandado un mensaje a su pareja avisándole que lo vería en una hora, en el lugar donde se conocieron, algo que nadie sabía. Llegados al aeropuerto mientras su padre y su madre bajaban del auto ella salió por la puerta a su izquierda con la mochila en mano y corrió dejando atrás a esas personas que en algún momento consideró su familia incluyendo a su querido hermano.

Dos horas mas tarde su hermano se enteraba por su progenitora de lo que había sucedido siendo interrogado para saber si conocía algo del paradero de la chica.

Akashi también fue interrogada por los mayores respondiendo seca y sarcásticamente – y lo que usted supone es que yo ayude a mi exnovio a llevarse a la chica con la que me puso el cuerno – asentía con burla – suena lógico.

Después de hacer sentir a los adultos como tontos por preguntarle precisamente a ella, simplemente terminaron la búsqueda, Tatsuya ya tenía dieciocho años y el último mensaje en su celular era la prueba de que se fue por voluntad propia.

Todos esos meses habían sido una tortura para ambos, Taiga sintiéndose culpable por no haber apoyado a su hermana y Shiori por que no encontraba forma de animarlo o hacerlo sentir mejor.

En diciembre su padre la mantuvo lo más ocupada posible con reuniones y viajes para supervisar que las auditorias de fin de año en las empresas Akashi se realizaran correctamente, estaban en Tokio para ese día martes 23 de diciembre era la última fecha; para mañana 24 estaría de vuelta en brazos de su novio. Pensaba en algo que regalarle para navidad, no había podido ni si quería pasar su cumpleaños en compañía de su pareja por culpa de su padre, así que quería darle algo que le diera a entender que pasara lo que pasara estaría con él.

Aun no se decidía por algo, así que entro en una pastelería, el pequeño lugar despedía un delicioso aroma a café que podía percibirse fácilmente desde la calle, por lo que los transeutes se sentían atraídos para mitigar el frío de la calle con una bebida caliente y la pelirroja de mirada bicolor no fue la excepción a la regla.

Entro con calma observando el pequeño lugar decorado de forma simple pero cálida, dando un ambiente un tanto hogareño al lugar, la mesera llegó pidiendo su orden, ambas quedaron en shock al ver que quien estaba de pie frente a ella con un delantal blanco, libreta en mano y su hermoso cabello negro recogido, no era otra que la causante de todas las penas de su novio.

- ¿Tatsuya? – preguntó la pelirroja aun sin poderlo creer

- Akashi – dijo la chica de cabello negro, aparentemente indiferente aunque por dentro se moría de los nervios por haber sido descubierta.

Se miraron unos momentos en silencio, el ambiente se iba tensando, la pelinegra esperaba alguna clase de reclamo pero este no llegaba. Decir que Akashi estaba sorprendida era poco, meses y meses tratando de averiguar su paradero para poder decirle algo a Taiga y resulta que se encuentra con ella por mera casualidad en un lugar al que jamas habría entrado de no ser por el frío de afuera.

- Cappuccino Moka y pastel de zanahoria – pidió para romper el silencio, esperaría su pedido para dar después con alguna especie de plan.

La de cabello negro tomo la orden y se retiró para pedir el café, ¿cuanto tiempo llevaban huyendo? y ahora parecía que el destino los odiaba, corrió a la cocina para pedir el pastel y avisar a su enorme novio, que trabajaba como ayudante en la cocina, de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Atsushi también habría entrado en pánico de no ser por lo nerviosa que vio a la pelinegra, sabía que debía ser fuerte por ella, sacó el susodicho pastel del refrigerador y con hilitos de chocolate dibujó algo sobre el plato, lo metió en la nevera para que endureciera antes de colocar la rebanada, luego de que Tatsuya regresara con la bebida correspondiente, le pidió que lo entregara y que no se preocupara por nada, que todo saldría bien a lo que ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que confiar en su chico, por eso lo amaba, era mucho más maduro de lo que todo el mundo creía.

Entregó el pedido sin problemas disimulando tanto como le era posible el temblor de sus manos, que no pasó inadvertido para la pelirroja.

Disfrutaba de su pastel lentamente, mentiría si dijera que estaba menos que delicioso, la textura correcta, el balance perfecto del dulce para no hacerlo empalagoso, a fin de cuentas, una delicia. Mientras hacía esto pensaba en un modo de poder reunir a Taiga con Tatsuya y fue cuando le vino la idea a la cabeza.

Llamo a uno de sus sirvientes en Kioto y le hizo el encargo, después llamó a Taiga para avisarle del cambio en sus planes.

- Te necesito en Tokio para mañana – le dijo al teléfono

- ¿Estás loca? me será imposible, ¿Cómo esperas que llegue allá? En estas fechas se necesita reservaciones, el tren esta abarrotado y el tráfico no es menos complicado de sortear – contestó su novio del otro lado de la línea

- Todo está arreglado, en unos minutos deberían llegar para entregarte el boleto – le contestó tranquilamente, ya se había acostumbrado a su pareja y las "mil y un formas" en que se llamaban – No olvides traer mi regalo, pasaremos navidad aquí

- Estas bromeando ¿verdad? – escuchó una risa del otro lado de la línea pero antes de poder decir algo mas llegó uno de los sirvientes de la chica, el que reconocía como su chofer, de la mayoría de las veces que salían juntos. Dejo en sus manos un sobre y se retiro con una reverencia – No es posible – fue todo lo que pudo decir al ver el boleto de ida para Tokio en primera clase

- El tren sale a las nueve, por lo que estaré en la estación a las 11:30 que es lo que debería tardar en llegar, me encantaría ver la cara de tonto que tienes en este momento pero estoy muy lejos ahora, así que nos vemos mañana, te quiero idiota – dijo terminando la llamada, la primera parte de su plan estaba completa.

Terminó su rebanada de pastel para descubrir lo que había debajo del mismo. Con chocolate estaba escrita la palabra "himitsu". Solo conocía a una persona que podía trazar aquello con tal delicadeza, así comprendió que Atsushi también estaba ahí, típico de él no dejar a su pareja ni a sol ni a sombra.

Llamó a Tatsuya de nuevo para pedir la cuenta y mostrándole el plato le dijo – dile a Atsushi que haré lo que me pide y guardaré su secreto, pero necesito hablar contigo así que acepta ahora o no me moveré de aquí hasta que aceptes tu decides.

- Salgo a las 7:00 te veo afuera a esa hora y tendremos hasta las 8 que se termina la limpieza de la cocina y es cuando Atsushi sale.

- Aquí no vemos. - acordó la pelirroja

.

.

.

.

.

7:00 pm de ese martes 23 de diciembre, llegaba justo a tiempo, bajó de su auto y mientras ordenaba a su chofer que la esperara, vio como la pelinegra salía del local. Terminó de dar la instrucción y se acercó a la más alta mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Si es por lo de Atsushi yo no… - comenzó la pelinegra

- No tiene que ver con eso, de hecho si ese fuera el caso tendría que agradecerte – dijo tranquila – es respecto a Taiga

Eso es raro ¿desde cuando le hablaba a su hermano por su nombre y sobretodo sin insultos?

- No estas enterada, por todo lo que pasó pero yo… estoy saliendo con Taiga – dijo después de una pausa - Se que tuvieron sus razones para irse, pero él no lo esta pasando nada bien, se culpa por que hayas tenido que marcharte – le dijo mirándola a los ojos

- Pero no es su culpa, fue una decisión mía y de Atsushi

– Lo se pero a él destroza el hecho de que lo hayas dejado de lado. Yo he hecho tanto como he podido para mantenerlo en pie, para hacerlo entender que no ha sido su culpa ni la de nadie pero por mucho que me duela admitirlo no es suficiente.

Tatsuya guardó silencio no pensó que el peso de sus decisiones recayera sobre su hermano. Mientras trataba de razonar todo aquello sintió como la mas baja dejaba algo en sus manos, al mirarlo era un pedazo de papel con algo escrito.

- Si de verdad te interesa ve a esa dirección mañana, es mi apartamento, él va a estar ahí, no te preocupes solo estaremos nosotros y nadie mas lo sabrá, solo quiero que tu se lo digas – dicho esto la pelirroja dio media vuelta y entró de nuevo al automóvil alejándose de ese lugar. Sabía la conexión que tenía esos hermanos, a pesar de no tener lazos de sangre su cariño era real y tangible; es por eso que sabía que Tatsuya iría

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Taiga tomó sus cosas y se fue, no es como si sus padres estuvieran ahí, simplemente fueron a arruinar su vida y la de su hermana, para que después de dos meses de supuesta búsqueda se regresaran a América para continuar con su vida como si no tuvieran hijos.

Cerrando con llave ese odioso apartamento que sus padres le habían alquilado para su estadía en Japón, se fue, su chica tenía a manía de creer que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él pero lo escucharía después de esta, no le permitiría jugar con su tiempo de esa manera y sin embargo no podía aguantar las ansias de verla

.

.

.

.

.

24 de diciembre 11:30 am

Salió de la estación de trenes, el viaje fue rápido y tranquilo, apenas estuvo fuera pudo ver la elegante limosina que lo esperaba, ¿es que su novia no tenía algo menos ostentoso? Se acercó al auto donde la puerta le fue abierta por el conductor.

- Creo que un tanque sería más sutil – Su saludo a su querida novia

- Lo siento es que pensé que si no elegía algo llamativo, un idiota como tú no lo vería – le contestó la chica mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa ladina, le encantaba provocarlo

- Eres una… mmm – no pudo terminar de decir nada pues sus labios fueron sellados en un beso mientras el auto comenzaba a moverse para dirigirse al apartamento de la chica.

Un trayecto de quince minutos en el auto, en los cuales el tiempo se les fue entre besos y caricias que aun así no llegaron demasiado lejos más por falta de tiempo que por el lugar y la compañía, sin embargo al llegar a su cuarto, a Taiga se le olvido el enojo para perderse en el cuerpo de su quería novia por las siguientes cuatro horas ya que a las tres de la tarde Shiori le dio una noticia que no esperaba.

- Taiga tendremos invitados a cenar y quiero que me ayudes en la cocina – Eso no fue ni de chiste una petición

- ¿Sólo por eso me trajiste? – Preguntó algo desconcertado, no creía a su novia capaz de algo semejante como hacerle ir hasta Tokio cocinar una cena de navidad

- Anda, será divertido, y si todo sale bien esta noche te daré el mejor regalo de todos

- No sé si confiar en ti, respecto a eso

- Anda no pierdes nada y te aseguro que te hará muy feliz – dijo en tono seductor mientras acariciaba su miembro con la rodilla

- Pues si sigues haciendo eso, no me dará tiempo de cocinar – dijo mientras acariciaba su pecho a la vez que mordía su cuello, ella sabía salirse con la suya

- Uno mas no nos hará daño antes de ponernos a trabajar – dijo mientras envolvía al chico por la cadera con una pierna dejándole el camino libre para que la tomara de nuevo sin remordimiento, fundiéndose en su cuerpo siendo uno nuevamente, antes de empezar una batalla campal en la cocina

.

.

.

.

.

- ¿Cómo sabías que ingredientes me gusta ponerle al pavo? – Preguntó el pelirrojo

- Investigué – contesto simple y llanamente

8:30 y ya estaba todo casi listo, un milagro considerando que comenzaron a cocinar hasta las 4:30 después de terminar su "bienvenida"

- Así que esto es una cena americana – dijo la pelirroja observando el pavo y sus acompañamientos, pasta, puré de papa, y ensalada de manzana

- No sé si eso sea, pero era lo que solíamos comer en estas fechas en mi casa cuando vivía en América – contestó Kagami orgullosos de su labor a las 9:30 que había terminado todo su buffet

9:45 suena el timbre – ya llegó tu regalo, Taiga tienes que cerrar los ojos – le dijo la chica

- No me agrada a donde va esto – dijo cerrando los ojos de todas maneras mientras su novia abría la puerta.

Akashi hizo un gesto con el dedo en los labios para indicar a sus dos invitados a que guardaran silencio mientras los hacía pasar, Tatsuya se veía hermosa ese día, aún más de lo que ya era y eso parecía imposible.

Shiori la tomó de la mano para dejarla justo frente a Taiga que aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Miró a la pelinegra indicándole que fuera ella la que diera la orden cuando se sintiera lista.

Tatsuya suspiró profundamente, miro a su pareja a los ojos para armarse de valor y en un susurro lo dijo – Taiga abre los ojos

Sabía de quien era esa voz pero no podía creerlo, abriendo los ojos de golpe y observándola tan hermosa como siempre aun dudaba que de verdad estuviera frente a él, después de todos esos meses de no saber nada de ella.

Sus palabras se atoraban en la garganta, él ¿Cómo estaba? O ¿Dónde había estado todo ese tiempo? Quedarían para después, solo quería saber que era real y no una ilusión. Miro a Shiori con la duda impresa por completo en los ojos, ella sólo asintió dándole toda la confianza que necesitaba para entender que de verdad estaba ahí.

La abrazó como tantas veces no pudo hacerlo en ese tiempo que estuvieron lejos sin estarlo realmente.

Después del emotivo reencuentro no hubo preguntas que hacer, se notaba perfectamente que ella estaba bien, que Murasakibara había cuidado por completo de ella y era algo que tendría que agradecerle en algún momento, por ahora solo quería disfrutar de ese tiempo juntos, esa cena que año tras año el cocinaba para ella después de que se volvieran mayores y sus padres los dejaran en el olvido. Ahora entendía la insistencia de Akashi en que fuera él quien cocinara, y su conocimiento de los ingredientes a utilizar. Pero ¿Cuándo pasó?

Terminada la cena Taiga y Tatsuya se acercaron a balcón para ver la nieve caer mientras quedaban a solas no eran los únicos con asuntos que resolver

.

.

.

- Perdón Aka-chin – dijo el pelimorado apenas estuvieron solos

- No te preocupes Atsushi, no te guardo rencor y a ella tampoco – contestó

- Yo no debí hacer las cosas así, debí decirte – volvió a hablar el mas alto

- No importa, ya pasó mucho tiempo, además si no fuera por eso no estaría con Taiga en este momento, siendo tan feliz como lo soy, al final creo que terminaré agradeciéndote – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras ambos miraban a los hermanos

.

.

.

- Perdóname Taiga – Habló la pelinegra

- No hay nada que perdonar – le dijo de inmediato Kagami

- Akashi me contó lo que pasó contigo después de que me fui – le dijo de nuevo

- Esa víbora me las pagará

Tatsuya rió, se notaba cuanto le gustaba esa chica a su hermano, y ahora después de lo que había hecho por ellos tal vez le agradara un poco más. Nunca tuvo nada contra ella, ni fue su intención enamorarse de Atsushi simplemente pasó, pero ahora se alegraba de ello ya que le dio una oportunidad a su hermano de encontrar eso que le faltaba.

- Taiga no fue tu culpa, yo me equivoqué, y no permitiría que ese error me alejara de la persona que amo por eso me fui, no era mi intensión que te culparas de ello, son mis desiciones, no cargues tú con ellas

Kagami, miró a su hermana, tal vez los adultos tenían razón y ella de verdad era madura para su edad. Tras unos minutos de platica el frío se sentía cada vez más, obligándolos a volver adentro donde encontraron a los otros dos jugando baraja, algo entretenido de ver pero se les unieron.

Tras varias partidas, mitad ganadas por Tatsuya y mitad por Akashi los chicos se rindieron, ante ellas no podrían. Akashi les ofreció pasar la noche ahí, al darse cuenta de que pasaban de las dos de la mañana, los guio a la habitación de invitados al fondo del pasillo y les dejo para que pudieran descansar, haciendo lo mismo con su novio en la habitación principal.

Una vez recostados en la cama no pudo evitar preguntar

- ¿Taiga y mi regalo? – el pelirrojo solo se reia ante la pregunta, comparado con lo que la chica le había dado, su regalo era insignificante

- Te voy a cumplir tu deseo – dijo sacando una cajita roja decorada con un moño dorado

- ¿Si, Cual de todos? – Le preguntó

- El que más te importa - dijo abriendo la cajita mostrando dos placas iguales pero con diferentes letras, además de ser una dorada y la otra negra, cada una tenía una cadena. La negra tenia las iniciales K.T y La dorada A.S. – Me voy a poner una correa - dijo mostrando la que tenía las iniciales de ella y poniéndola a un lado – Pero a cambio quiero ponerte una a ti – Dijo mostrando la que tenía las iniciales de él

Shiori se había quedado sin palabras, tomó su cabello haciéndolo de lado para que el pelirrojo le pusiera su collar, algo que hizo besando su cuello tras cerrar el broche

- Una vez que te lo panga serás mío, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa? – dijo pensando que el chico tal vez se arrepentiría

- No entiendo, si yo ya soy tuyo desde que te conozco – le contesto con una mirada de dulzura, algo que rara vez sucedía

Akashi le colocó el collar para después mirarlo a los ojos, algo sonrojada por las palabras de su novio – Eres un idiota – dijo antes de besarlo, pero no apasionado sino dulce, lento, saboreando en ese beso todo lo que sentía por él, lo que él podía sentir por ella en esa primera de muchas navidades que pasarían juntos

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, que les pareció? **

**Este fic, como tal ya ha finalizado, sin embargo tengo dos historias mas que giran en torno a esta, no doy fecha de publicación por que aun permanecen en mi cabeza y estas fechas están medio difíciles. **

**No van a tener continuidad con la historia son mas como puntos de vista de otros personajes acerca de lo que paso en el primer capitulo que para empezar se suponía que sería solo un one-shot pero bueno dio para mas.**

**Sin mas me despido deseándoles la mejor navidad, año nuevo o fiestas según sus creencias y el jueves nos leemos con la actualización de mis otros fics**


End file.
